Dunkler Engel
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: Buffy befindet sich auf Vampirpirsch, als ihr ein seltsames, gründliches Leuchten auffällt. Ihre Neugier veranlasst sie, sich das Ganze etwas näher anzusehen und bevor sie sich versieht, findet sich Buffy in dieser seltsamen Stadt Seattle wieder, in der


Titel: Dunkler Engel

Autoren: Darkangel/ Miriam/ Buffy

Rechte: Alle Rechte der betreffenden Charaktere liegen bei Joss Wheadon, sowie Dark Angel auf einer Idee von James Cameron basiert

Altersfreigabe: 16

Kategorie: Dark Angel/ Buffy- Crossover

Feedback (please): darkangelus5gmx.de

Buffy-

Dunkler Engel

Es war bereits einige Zeit her, seitdem Professor Xavier und seine Mutanten hier gewesen waren, doch irgendwie hatte Buffy das Thema nicht losgelassen.

Sie fürchtete geradezu die Zeitung zu öffnen und darin lesen zu müssen: Mutanten- gibt es sie wirklich?

Die Jägerin hatte gewiss schon viele seltsame Dinge gesehen und es gehörte viel dazu sie aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber Mutanten waren trotzdem nicht unbedingt das, was sie sich für die Zukunft wünschte.

Lustlos stapfte die Jägerin weiter über den Friedhof. So richtig wollte sich heute kein Vampir zeigen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch.

„Wahrscheinlich arbeiten die saisonbezogen..." murmelte die Jägerin und starrte in die Finsternis.

In diesem Moment schien es ihr, als würde in der Ferne etwas leuchten. Es schien ein grünes Licht zu sein.

Das musste sie sich ansehen!

Vorsichtig aber dennoch neugierig schlich die Jägerin voran. Giles würde das sicherlich total interessant finden! Er mochte solche geheimnisvollen Lichtchen...

Buffy pirschte sich an den Rand eines vergleichsweise großen Kraters heran und warf einen Blick hinein.

Mit großer Sicherheit war dies die Ursache des intensiven grünen Lichts, doch woher es kam, konnte die Jägerin nicht bestimmen.

Geheuer war ihr die gesamte Situation nicht.

Unentschlossen zog sie sich zurück, richtete sich auf und überlegte, ob sie Giles Bescheid sagen sollte.

Immerhin war es ja nicht alltäglich, dass grüne Lichter auf dem Friedhof erschienen!

In diesem Moment nahm sie ein Geräusch hinter sich wahr, doch als sie sich umdrehte, war es bereits zu spät:

Eine schemenhafte Gestalt versetzte ihr einen Stoß und Buffy stürzte in den seltsamen Krater...

„Wenn ich hier oben sitze und über die Stadt blicke, erscheint es mir fast so, als ob ich einer von ihnen wäre. Einer von diesen Menschen, deren Leben eine einigermaßen vernünftige Bahn hat... Na ja was bedeutet schon vernünftig nach dem Tag X.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass es irgendwann einmal so sein würde. Ein simpler EMP hat uns alle zurückgeworfen auf den Stand 0. Plötzlich war alles fort, Daten, Zahlen, Codes... Codes..._

_Nein diese Codes wohl nicht..._

_Was solls ? Der eine hat das Los zu tragen, der andere jenes._

_Es ändert nichts an der Situation, wenn ich die Flinte nun ins Korn werfe._

_Ich habe es bis hierhin geschafft und ich werde es auch weiterhin schaffen..."_

Buffy hob den Kopf.

Sie lag auf nassem Asphalt... Nassem Asphalt!

Erschrocken fuhr die Jägerin hoch und wurde durch bohrende Kopfschmerzen dafür bestraft.

Desorientiert sah sie sich um.

Das hier war sicherlich nicht der Friedhof in Sunnydale! Aber was war es dann?

Deutlich langsamer stand sie auf und blickte sich um.

Sie war in einem der ärmeren Viertel in irgendeiner Stadt, doch es sah furchtbar aus: überall Menschen, dreckig, arm, zerlumpt, hoffnungslose Augen sahen sie an.

Buffy wich erschrocken zurück.

Sie wandte sich um und trat durch ein großes Gatter in einem hohen Drahtzaun.

Wie in Trance betrat sie die für sie so fremde Strasse und doch war da etwas, das ihr bekannt vorkam...

Die Menschen um sie herum erschienen Buffy farblos und grau. Es kam ihr vor, als ständen sie irgendwie unter Schock, wie nach einer Revolution oder der Umgestaltung eines politischen Systems.

Stumm schritt die Jägerin an den hohen seltsam leeren Häusern vorbei. Auch sie wirkten wie Relikte aus einer vollkommen anderen Zeit, wie vergessene Erinnerungsstücke...

Die Menschen um sie herum schienen in Eile zu sein und doch hatten sie kein Ziel, flohen vor etwas, das sie nicht begreifen konnten.

Buffy kam es so vor, als dringe sie langsam in den Stadtkern vor, der Verkehr ging nur schleppend voran, sie sah junge Menschen auf Fahrrädern, augenscheinlich Kuriere, dennoch blieb der Eindruck von Chaos und Unstrukturiertheit bestehen und die Jägerin schauderte.

Was war das hier für ein Meer aus wandelnden Toten, deren Augen so leer waren, wie die verlassenen Häuser?

Buffy spiegelte sich in einem Schaufenster.

Die Jägerin betrachtete sich in ihrer hellen Hose und dem bunten Oberteil. Sie wollte so gar nicht in das Bild hier passen.

Und sie passte hier auch nicht hin.

Doch die Jägerin wusste nicht einmal wo „hier" war.

Unsicher und verwirrt setzte sie ihren Weg fort, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich ging.

Plötzlich schwebte ein rundes Objekt vor ihr in der Luft.

Buffy erschrak und verharrte vollkommen still.

Das Ding sondierte sie augenscheinlich und die Jägerin zitterte erneut, was jedoch nicht an der schwindenden Wärme des vergehenden Tages lag.

„Person nicht identifizierbar!" schnorrte die fliegende Kugel. „Identifizieren Sie sich!"

Buffy sah sich Hilfe suchend um, doch die Menschen wichen zurück oder was noch viel schlimmer war, ließen sie achtlos am Rand liegen.

„Ich bin Buffy Summers aus Sunnydale..." versuchte die Jägerin es deshalb halbherzig.

„Dieser Name ist nicht in den Datenbänken gespeichert. Identifizieren Sie sich!" forderte das Ding erneut auf.

Buffy wurde heiß und kalt. Was schwafelte das Teil denn da? Klar war sie wenn auch nur im Einwohnermeldeamt, registriert.

Deswegen probiert sie es noch mal und erhielt die selbe Antwort mit dem Unterschied, dass das Ding zwei kleine Läufe ausfuhr, mit dem es vorhatte seinem Wunsch etwas Nachdruck zu geben.

Die Jägerin war am Verzweifeln. Was sollte sie denn nur tun?

In diesem Moment explodierte das Ding.

Buffy schrak zusammen und wandte sich um.

Hinter ihr stand ein heruntergekommener Mann mit einer Waffe, die nur kurz aufblitzte, als sie wieder unter dem dunklen Mantel verschwand.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schwester. Der belästigt dich nicht mehr, aber du solltest erst einmal untertauchen."

„Aber was... wer sind Sie?" fragte Buffy verdutzt und folgte dem Fremden in eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei riesigen Kaufhäusern, die bedrohlich rechts und links neben ihr aufragten.

„Ich bin wie du einer, der seinen Namen nicht sagen will. Nenn mich Bill, wenn es dir wichtig ist mich anzusprechen."

„Aber ich habe meinen Namen gesagt! Ich bin Buffy Summers!"

„Schwester, du musst mir nichts erklären. Hier bist du die, die du sein willst, okay?"

Der Typ verstand sie offensichtlich nicht, so blieb Buffy abrupt stehen.

„Mann, ich glaube du kapierst nicht!" fauchte sie. „Mein tatsächlicher Name ist Buffy Anne Summers und ich komme aus Sunnydale! Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich bin und warum es hier so... chaotisch aussieht. Das einzige, was ich will ist wieder nach Hause kommen!"

Der fremde Mann wandte sich um.

Buffy blickte in ein schmales Gesicht mir dunklem Bart und dunklen Haaren, die Augen wirkten listig und waren undurchsichtig.

„Ich glaube, dass du wirklich ein Problem hast, Kleine und wenn du nicht in ihren Datenbänken verzeichnet bist, steckst du verdammt in Schwierigkeiten, lass dir das gesagt sein!"

„Und was macht man hier so, wenn man in Schwierigkeiten ist? Geht man zum Sozialamt?" fauchte die Jägerin wütend.

„Das würde ich dir in deinem Fall nicht raten..." entgegnete Bill mit seiner dunklen Stimme kühl.

„Sondern?" fragte Buffy herausfordernd.

„Eyes Only wäre nicht schlecht, denke ich... Das heißt, wenn du unschuldig bist und ein Staatsproblem darstellst..."

Buffy wurde es zu bunt.

„Ich bin nur das eine und wie finde ich dieses Eyes Only?" fragte sie wütend.

Bill sah sie eine Weile seltsam an.

„Gar nicht. Er findet dich..."

Buffy blieb alleine in der Gasse zurück.

Bill forderte sie nicht auf ihn zu begleiten...

Über Feedbacks würde ich mich sehr freuen, also, schreibt schön… denn erst dann uploade ich das nächste Kapitel…!


End file.
